Oh, what could happen in five measly little months
by NearlyHeadlessNic
Summary: This is a story based on RPG characters on this website: http://hoglibrary./index.cgi It is not a canon HPff.
1. Chapter 1

She fired every shot of the stolen gun. With each pound that hit his chest she felt nothing but pure rage. He had deceived her, used her, and now made her feel unworthy of anything. It was as if, in the moment he admitted his true allegiance, her soul had turned black. Nothing but undeniable hatred was left.

When it came to the point that she pulled the trigger but no more bullets were discharged and the clicks of the empty barrel filled the room, she took a step forward. Revenge was flowing through her veins. Targeting her family, just because she was a Crouch descendant, that was unforgivable. Family was the most important thing to her.

But then, her family… was she even worthy of them now? She was the Bauer with principle. The girl who fought insistently with her best friend that she would never kill anyone, that it wasn't the way to win this war. That wasn't true anymore.

Guilt writhed through her and the grip on the gun loosened as her arm dropped in morbid realisation. She felt someone's hand clasp her wrist and remove the destructive weapon. She looked up, as her best friend, SC, walked backwards, not making eye contact. Then round towards Jack, whose face was in shock as he nursed his own minor injuries from the fight. Further on, she saw George's eyes darting cautiously up to her younger sister and then quickly back to Chase, who was drifting in and out of consciousness on the floor.

What had she become? This wasn't who she was. She was never destined to be a killer.

Only now it dawned on her the reason to run away, like SC, like Jack. She now understood. So, Nic followed suit. She transformed into her coyote form and with one last whimper of an apology, turned and run without looking back.


	2. Chapter 2

He was screaming, loudly then what she had ever heard before. It was unreal. He was her older brother, if only by eight minutes, but she had come to rely on him so much. Now he was in torturous pain, surrounded by three Healers not including herself. Maybe the side-along apparition was a bad idea from Egypt. St Mungos was his only chance though. It was the first place George could trust the life of her brother.

Jack had helped to get them back, but left to talk with SC soon afterwards. George was alone. She didn't know what to do. With all her training she felt helpless. She got stressed and started to forget things. Her own mind was playing tricks with her. All she could do was stand still and watch as silent tears fell down her cheeks. Their holiday to Egypt hadn't turned out how she wanted it to be.

"George?" A Healer approached her. She recognised him. He was tall, burly and blonde. But no name clicked.

"George?," He repeated, searching for her eyes, as they were drawn to Chase every few seconds, "Remember me? Lionel? We went to the Academy together."

She didn't, not now. Those days had more or less disappeared with her own accident. But she nodded, just to save time.

"We're going to have to sedate Chase, we can't treat him like this." He said slowly, "You know what that means, yes?"

George, this time, knew. "You're going to comatose him."

Lionel put a hand on her shoulder, "We need your consent, as next of kin."

Tears violently streamed down her face now, "Yes, do it."

The truth hit her then. She was the only Bauer sibling left now.

-

A cup of tea in hand, George sat once more beside her brother's limp body. It had become a routine, she completed her morning shift and then spent the rest of the day just watching him, hoping one day the twitches he makes would not be involuntary. She did this for an hour or so until the afternoon Consultant came round, usually one of her Healer Academy friends, to check on the seemingly ever-lasting condition. Then, her mum would bustle in after she had finished work, looking frazzled and stressed.

This routine continued for seven weeks, and now, on this particular afternoon, Althea Bauer arrived, as usual with her briefcase packed to the brim under her arm.

"How is he today?" She asked straight away, too used to the routine to say hello anymore. Althea rushed up to the side of her son and held his hand.

George sighed, "Same old, there's no new prognosis." She lifted her lukewarm mug to her lips and took a sip of the now cold sweet tea.

"Who saw him today?" Althea went on questioning.

"Lionel again, Mum."

"And he's good is he?"

George rolled her eyes, "Yes, Mum, Lionel is now the Consulting Healer of this ward, and he's only 23." She sighed, there was a time when George had dreamed of being in that position. Oh well, lost dreams now. "He's Chase's Healer, he's been treating him since he arrived here."

Althea waved her daughter off with a hand, still looking at Chase. "Oh yes I know now." She stared at Chase for a good few moments more before focusing on her daughter, realising she was just sitting there, looking just as tired as she felt. "I'm sorry sweetie, you know how it is, murderer on the loose and all. How are you coping? Have you spoken to Jack recently?"

"No, with that girl going missing at the Castle they've maximised security. Dumbledore wants Jack there 'just in case because of his army background." George explained, missing him more now that she's started to think about how long it's been since she saw him.

"Oh and that's another one! Another murder. That poor girl, as Hogwarts, her body was found. Our department was going mad with paperwork!" Althea said, interrupting George's thoughts that now turned to guilt.

So many times when her mother made a comment about how busy she was at work it made George feel almost deceitful. It was slowly eating away at her. At first, she thought she could cope, and stick to the pact that was made between those four who witnessed it, but then there was the stress of St Mungos, the business in London and not seeing Jack everyday was emotionally pulling her apart.

"Mum?" George called, as her mother was analysing Chase's notes.

She didn't look up, "Yes darling?"

George paused, biting her lip, before taking a breath, "What is someone had some information on the murder?"

Althea looked up, curiously, "Which one?"

"Dermot O'Brien's," George gulped as her mother's face transformed. Her eyes grew wider as they fixated on her daughter.

"How do you know that name?" She questioned, wearily.

Oh blimey, where did she start? "Well, you know when Chase went to France to see Xanthe and Bella? And then Jack and I went to Ireland for a few days? Around about the time when Chase was hurt?"

Althea nodded, not knowing where this was going.

"We didn't go to those places. We went to Egypt, to see Nic, and SC was there too."

"What?" Althea replied, in disbelief.

Oh crap. George knew if she started talking they'd be a whole lot more questions. "And we met Nic's boyfriend at the time. His name was Dermot."

"Your lying, George, I brought you up to tell the truth and now your-," Althea was cut off.

"I'm not Mum!" George stood up, her voice getting louder as she tried to convince her mother, "Listen to me. When the Snow globe was up at Christmas, Chase was struck by some dark magic and now…" George faltered, she didn't really know how to explain it, "Now it's like he can sense the darkness in someone. I've been monitoring him, the ancient magic have changed the way he thinks. It's a bit corny, I know and I've yet to write to SC about it. No doubt she'll know more about it then me." George paused for a moment and looked at her mum. She was still in disbelief, so George kept going, "Anyway, Chase got bad …vibes, for lack of a better word, off Dermot and warned Nic. However Dermot overheard and cursed Chase into this condition. Jack went to fight him and SC pointed her gun at his head."

Althea shook her head, "But Dermot O'Brien is a Ministry worker. What do you mean Chase got 'bad vibes'?"

"He's a Death Eater Mum!"

"No…"

"His job was to infiltrate and kill all the descendants of the Crouch family, starting with Nic." George almost shouted, trying to get her point across. She was getting frustrated with the fact that her own mother didn't believe her.

"So, if this is all true, then that means SC killed him?" Althea asked, her brow furrowed with confusion.

Bugger. "No, she didn't. Nic did."

Althea went silent. Her expression blank. Surely it was a joke?

George continued, none the less, "Nic stole SC's gun and fired. Killed him stone dead." She paused, "Nic's no longer in Egypt, no one knows where she is. She's on the run."

"I don't believe any of this. I'm sorry George, but er…" Althea looked around frantically, picking up her cloak and briefcase, "I'll see you soon," She turned to the door, only to be stopped by a large frame in the doorway.

"It's true Mrs Bauer, all of it." Said the voice of Jack Callaghan. George let out a sigh of relief. "The last SC heard was that Nic was in South East Asia, and probably won't be there very long." He moved across the room and took George's hand protectively.

Althea stammered, "I've got to go," And with that, she left the room.

There was a beat of a stunned moment before George swung her arms around Jack's neck. "Thank you,"

Jack stroked her back, soothingly, "Hey, your welcome."

She lent back and looked up at him, "I'm sorry for breaking the pact."

"Don't worry, your Mum needed to know sooner or later."

There was a movement of the bed. George looked over and gasped. Chase's eyes were wide open.

"Jack's right. She needed to know that our sister had become a murderer and a vigilante." His eyes drifted off again and soon enough he was back unconscious like he'd never been awake.


	3. Chapter 3

She had to sneak out of Jacob's parents house. After all, how could she stay? She was putting herself in danger and, more importantly, leaving a trail of breadcrumbs to his home, the only thing he had left of his father. She knew she had to sneak out, but somehow, she couldn't bring herself to leave him all over again.

Stupid random apparition. She had landed awkwardly just outside Hogsmeade, jarred her wrist just at the moment when Jacob was going for one of his strolls and smelled her. Bloody fate, for some strange reason, Cassie always felt like it was pulling them together right at the moments when it was far too dangerous.

Cassie pulled Jacob's sleepy arms around her, and felt his warm reaction when he made no complaint to move closer to her in his dazed state. It was inevitable, them sleeping together, making love. They had missed each other so much, their love for one another was renewed, and that was all that mattered within the few moments of passion right there and then.

He fell asleep, content, with her in his arms, but Cassie stayed awake knowing that it couldn't last long. Listening to his strong heartbeat and tracing her fingers along the scars on his chest lightly, she sighed. This would never happen again, it just couldn't.

She looked out the small quaint window. Dawn was creeping up on them, which meant it was time to go, time to start running again.

Gently, and thanks to her now slimmer frame, she shifted out and away from Jacob's arms, very happy that the wolf inside made him sleep like a log. She dressed quickly and quietly, glancing back him every once in a while, to make sure that he was not suddenly awake and about to demand where she was going and asked whether he would see her again. Cassie knew that if he woke up he's persuade her to stay in the house, but she just couldn't do that, not to him. It would be risking his family home. If the Death Eaters got in here, then they'd be able to track him down and kill him within moments. However, Jacob slept peacefully and never stirred.

Cassie hoisted her rucksack onto her back and tugged the straps tight. Carfuly not to make a sound she sat on Jacob's side of the bed and removed a gold chain with a small emerald ring attached and tenderly slipped it around his neck. It was his, she couldn't keep her end of the bargain. She couldn't promise that she'll be able to marry him anytime in the future. She couldn't even promise that she'll be alive in the future.

Holding back the fearsome tears that were trying to fight though, she lent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Bye Jacob," She whispered.

His head turned suddenly and groaned with sleepiness. Cassie acted fast. She stood up and jumped out of the window just as Jacob blearily opened his eyes to see the curtain blow aside with a small gust of wind.


	4. Chapter 4

George sat next to her brother's bed, biting her fingernails, a childhood habit that she picked up again just recently. Her mind was a jumbled jigsaw and she prayed for someone to come along and help her sort out the pieces. Unfortunately, the people she would normally turn to in a situation like these are all either absent, busy or have disappeared.

Her younger sister, Nic, was a lost cause. the last time George had seen her was when they were in Egypt and Nic fired several round from a stolen gun into the lifeless body of her boyfriend turned Death Eater spy. This, subsequently, meant that their mother was busy with her work at the Ministry, as she directed the mission to find the murderer of Dermot O'Brien, little did she believe it was her youngest daughter.

Her twin brother, Chase, was lying in the bed in front of her. His body motionless as observations were run constantly through tubes and wires. He looked weak and feeble as the Dark curses writhed through his veins now, the scars from Rose's jinx clearly visible on his chest, and the Healers didn't know if he was going to be the same again.

Her boyfriend, Jack, was at their flat probably, relaxing after a hard days work doing his duties at Hogwarts. She knew he couldn't leave, they both did. Dumbledore trusted him, and the Headmaster can't afford to lose another staff member, especially as that girl had just died.

It was now that she realised that someone held out a polystyrene cup of hot coffee out in front of her. George looked up, pleased to see one of her colleagues and old friends from before her accident when they attended Healer Academy together (although George had to be reminded of that). Lionel sat down beside her, pulling up a chair, as George took the extra coffee.

"Though you might want one. You've been here ages." He said quietly.

George smiled at him, "Yes thank you,"

Lionel was a tall, blonde, twenty three year old, Top Consulting Healer. He had taken on Chase's case as a personal favour for George, and was one of the Healers behind the research to get George to wake up when she was in her coma. He felt inclined to look after her after that, and thus, when she came down to London to overview Chase as a bystander, Lionel offered her a place to stay. She refused, having got a room at the Leaky Cauldron. However Lionel always kept a look out for her, some would call it a 'soft-spot' but some would say it was more animalistic then that.

"You should get some sleep. Go home and rest." He said to her as she yawned over the top of her cup.

George shook her head, "My home is in Scotland, Lionel, you know I don't like to apparate, especially when I'm tired"

"Poor lass," was all he said in return, before taking a sip of coffee. He picked up Chase's notes at the side of the bed, looked them over before turning back to George, "When did your shift end?"

"About four hours ago," George said was a sigh, "But I can't leave him. He barely left me when I was in this state, and that was when he had a club and a daughter to look after."

Lionel nodded, "I remember," He placed a hand on her shoulder in sympathy, "My flat is not too far away, and my shift is almost over. You're more then welcome to use it for a sleep before coming back here."

George, again, shook her hand, though didn't shrug his hand away. For a moment, she liked it. It reminded her of Jack's touches. "No I'm fine, but thanks,"

"You sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure," George reaffirmed, but liked the squeeze of her shoulder she was given.

"Even if I make up a nachos plate, like the old days?"

George saw his raised eyebrow, "Fine, you've won me over with mexican, and only because of the mexican"

---

An empty nachos plate lay on the coffee table as the two old college friends chatted away on the sofa. It seemed that once they were out of the Hospital environment, George felt more relaxed, especially as Lionel didn't know about the burden those select few carried about what happened in Egypt.

Lionel got up and walked over to his drinks cabinet, "Want a night cap?" He offered, holding up a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"No thank you," George politely refused. She didn't like to drink. Her condition meant that any drugs have multiple effects on her. For instance, one drink would make her drunk and sleep. Which in itself could be dangerous for she could fall into a deep sleep again. "You know I don't drink,"

"Ah yes, but as I Healer I would be here if necessary. Plus, you're a lot better then you were." He walked over regardless with the bottle in hand and two glass tumblers. "Go on, I'll look after you"

"I shouldn't"

"But could..."

"No," She argued affirmatively, "I can't" Jack would kill her.

"Who's stopping you?"

George was about to say Jack, her parents, her siblings. But then it came to her. She was alone. None of those persons were present or able to stop her. She had been having a crappy day, week, month. Her thoughts were confused. Her sister was missing, in a few weeks she'll be presumed dead. Jack's absence was taking it's toll. She was aching to see him again, but couldn't quite get the courage to leave Chase and his unknown condition. He'll be a completely different man when he wakes up, and that was _another_ complication of her life.

The answer to Lionel's question was, "No one is." It felt weird to admit it, she was free from the slightly judgemental close knit Bauer family for one moment. "Go on then, I'll have just the one"

Lionel let out a laugh; "Now there's the George Bauer I remember,"

George just grinned as they clinked their glasses. She brought the glass to her lips and downed the entire two-finger measure whole, before slamming her glass on the coffee table. She felt liberated as she felt the effects of the alcohol quickly in her body and mind.

Her and Lionel downed a few more until a good two thirds of the Firewhiskey bottle had disappeared and before George could register what was happening, Lionel's hand was on her thigh. She didn't resist. Jack did that. She'd always liked that. She missed Jack too much. She wished he had more time to come down and see her. Next thing she noticed, Lionel's other hand was stroking her face. Again, George did not protest, and maybe even moved closer towards him. She didn't have control of herself anymore. Everything Lionel was doing felt so good, as he began to kiss her neck, but it was wrong. Her mind knew it, but her body wanted more. It was the alcohol. She was drunk, she hadn't been this intoxicated in a long time, and she never allowed herself to be for fear of long term effects.

But now she wasn't fighting. There was no one stopping her. It was liberating and, to be frank, all she thought was; Fuck it.


	5. Chapter 5

Nic stopped running, finally.

She didn't know where she was, what had happened or what had kept her going for just that long. Four months of running, barely any food or sleep and hiding had come to an end, even if it was just for a moment. She was at a beach, a harbour. The sun was setting peacfully giving the sky a pink hue and a nippy breeze. Palm trees loomed over her along with high, modern, muggle buildings. The sea in front of her began to reflect the moonlight as the time wore on. She sat for a while, her legs hanging off the edge of the boardwalk, looking at her surroundings, trying to figure out where she was. It was obviously a tourist town, for there were many people of all nationalities passing her.

She knew she was in Australia. She had confounded a Korean man to allow her on his freight ship that was transporting Asian-made didgeridoos for the tourist market in Australia for outstanding prices. When she came to port, she hi-jacked a battered ute and drove as far as she could. The Police, or someone else entirely, however, caught up with her and so she began to run, physically, after setting the car alight. She survived by stealing bottles of water and muggle food from roadside inns until she finally reached here.

One thing came to mind. Was that safe?

People would be able to recognise her, surely. Nic had come to the conclusion that somehow people would know her face. If anyone was tracking her, she could easily be found. She was chased down the highway after hi-jacking the car to get here after all. The trackers and the hunters would catch up, eventually, but hunger had precedent. It had been days since she had eaten.

Getting up to her feet, Nic decided to stay for a few hours, in the dark, hiding. Her feet needed some rest. Her stomach some replenishment. So she walked down a few streets, her head held low. There were gift shops left, right and centre, the odd bar as well as lots of young people. They flooded the streets making Nic feel more out of place as they seem to be all dressed up, ready to hit a club or something similar. All Nic was wearing was a battered old pair of jeans and an off-white t-shirt under her jacket. She found a small night cafe and ordered a coffee using all the change she had in her pocket. Mumbling a thanks to the man behind the bar, she turned to go out, only to be faced by a particular tall blonde that she definitely didn't want to see.

How the hell did she find her here, or all places?

"You know, if you're going for stealth and hiding, word of advice - don't come to my main working area, it makes it way too easy and you know I like a challenge." She said with a look that almost showed disappointment.

"Shove off SC," Nic replied, and walked towards the door, only to be stopped and pulled backwards.

"Hold on, don't I get a hello? A nice to see you after doing the same thing you never really forgave me for?" She added with a mockingly cheerful tone. "You know, for a Ravenclaw, I thought you'd be smarter than this. Come on, Nic, this is _Cairns_, it's a pretty major area – I've got swarms of people searching Broome, Alice Springs and Cairns with your face etched in their minds and don't think there aren't more out there because you've probably got more people searching for you than however many people that Jesus bloke fed."

Nic went to move past her again, but SC blocked the exit. "Let me go,"

"Where are you going to go?" SC asked with raised eyebrows, although there was a small tinge of concern that anyone in her team would be surprised to notice.

"Anywhere." Nic replied shortly.

"Can we talk?" SC asked, seriously.

"No."

"Five minutes."

"No."

"You'll want to hear what I've got to say, you know."

"You think?"

Nic managed to get by and started to reach for the door when SC called out to her, "It's about Chase and George."

That got her, and SC knew it. Family was the most important thing to Nic. She turned and faced her, "Five minutes, and a piece of cheesecake."

Five minutes turned into fifteen as Nic and SC sat and talked seriously about the situation at hand. She was informed of Chase's condition, the fact that George was living in London to look over him, the status of everyone else and the movements of the people chasing her to seek revenge or justice for her crime.

"The Muggles are looking too, their police - that's how they caught up with you on the Savannah Highway. The Death Eaters have more than likely infiltrated them as well, though, so I prefer my own team to lead the search." SC informed her.

"What about the Ministry?" Nic questioned.

"They have a suspicion it was you." SC admitted. "But I don't know what grounds they have for it. But I managed to clean the area before they were even informed there was a death. They still believe Dermot O'Brien was an Arithmacist who was brutally murdered – reason as of yet unknown."

Nic frowned, "Not his true identity?"

SC shook her head, "No, not yet." There was a beat of silence as Nic took all this in. "Although your mum is determined to get everything cleared up – she's leading the investigation."

"Fucking fantastic," Nic leant back in her chair, and there was another moment of silence between the pair. It seemed such a long time when these two were at Hogwarts and had long chats about life.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Nic inquired, curious.

SC inhaled sharply, steepling her fingers before leaning forward. "I hoped that if told you, that you'd come back with me."

Confused, Nic asked, "Back where?"

"ARKITEKT." She said bluntly. "You're damn good at those wards, Nic, you've got a lot of potential. We could use you and anyone there will tell you that's a hell of a compliment I just paid you."

"What if I refuse?"

"Then I'll let you go and you'll be caught. It'll be a bit of a kicking match – between my lot, the Ministry Aurors or the Death Eaters." She said matter-of-factly.

Nic looked at her for a moment, "I'll take my chances."

"You'll get _killed_, Nic, can't you get that through your stubborn head of yours?" SC exclaimed, maybe letting out a bit more emotion then she wanted to.

Nic shook her head and folded her arms, "No. I've seen you, your guns and wands, being all elitist. That's not me."

SC's expression flickered. She went from being the helpful ally to foe in a matter of milliseconds as her concern changed to her familiar steely expression. "We're good at what we do, we do what we have to. We're also trained – especially with weapons. Something you could possibly think about using before waving another gun around."

"Yes I'm a murderer, doesn't mean I should be promoted for it." Nic replied satirically.

SC just looked at her.

"Can I go now?" Nic asked.

"This is your final chance Nic – the second you walk out of here there's no second chances." SC said seriously.

Nic stood up after leaving a few dollar notes on the table. "Yep. That's it. Goodbye SC."

There was something final of her tone, it truly was the last goodbye. They both knew that the Trackers and Hunters would have caught up with her by now – they'll be everywhere. Nic's only hope was to quickly get out of town and start running again, this time fast and stealthier then ever before. At the door, she turned and looked at the blonde one last time, then the redhead turned and ran as fast as her legs could carry her. This is what her life would be now. A life of running, stealing, hiding.

At least it would have been until she got hit. Binds wrapped around her legs and she fell face first onto concrete, breaking her wrists from the fall. The binds slithered up and around her body, tying her hands together and clasping her arms against her chest, making it almost impossible to breath.

"Ha! We got her! A voice exclaimed.

"Yes, our Master shall be pleased." Replied another, "Pertificus Totalus!"

Nic was rigid and completely hopeless. Maybe this was her just desserts.


End file.
